Tis The Season
by SenkiroWolf
Summary: Fairy Tail holidays have always been...unusual. How can Gazille handle them? Especially with a certain solid script mage around?
1. Halloween

Yay! I made a FT Fic! And it's Gazille and Levy! I knew they were going to be together since the tree scene...don't ask how..(phychic). And if you have read Chapter 210 and 211, cause it sooo supports the couple, but did anyone see the heart in the 'O' in the word 'Iron' that Levy made for Gazille?

* * *

Halloween was one of the most rowdy holidays at the Fairy Tail guild. Everyone got to dress up, drink more than usual, make treats if they wanted, and have a party of a lifetime. Gazille on the other hand was not a real social butterfly. Lily was the one that had convinced him to go to this…event. How? Gazille himself didn't even know.

His 'costume' –he thought anyway- did not disappoint. He was dressed like a mass murderer. Red splattered his body making everyone wonder if it was real blood or fake. That was a secret he didn't intend on telling them. He also had two machetes strapped to his back covered in the same red substance. Most of the more timid of the guild tried to avoid him as much as possible that night.

Gazille was sitting in his usual booth, with his usual beer –and eating the metal dishware-, and Pantherlily. Watching all of his guild mates interact was getting very odd. Natsu, whom was dressed as 'The Human Torch' from 'Fantastic Four', was getting into his usual fight with Gray, whom was dressed as a walking Porte potty. That was one of the more…awkward costumes. Elfman, dressed as a zombie, was giving Jet and Droy a lecture on being manly. –Gazille was just grateful it wasn't himself near Elfman.-

Mirajane, dressed very accurately like Belle from Beauty and the Beast, gave him another beer. He murmured his thanks and continued skimming the crowd. No one he really cared for. Usual people. Bixlow, as Jason, accidently pissing off Erza, Little Red Riding Hood, by spilling her beverage and food on the floor. The witch, Lucy, sitting at the bar with a mini dragon, Happy, talking rapidly with Loke, who had little lion ears on, Kana and others.

Gazille spared a glance at an amused Lily. "Tell me why we're here again."

Lily smugly answered. "You need to get out more…plus _everyone_ in Fairy Tail is going to be here." Gazille glared at his Exceed. He knew what he was getting at.

"I have _no_ idea what you are talking about Lily." Denial was one of Gazille's most skilled subjects.

Lily just rolled his eyes at his partner and continued to watch the craziness that is Fairy Tail. Just about five minutes later, the smell hit Gazille's sensitive nostrils. A nice, dusty smell of an old book mixed with the smell of ink. His eyes searched the crowd and he spotted the source of the smell. Levy McGarden.

A chuckle resonated from Lily's throat, like he was trying to control it but it failed, and gave Gazille a look. Gazille, of course, returned the action with a deadly glare. He shifted and slid down in his seat a little.

Levy had just entered the guild and was already having a great time. She was dressed up like one of those gothic vampires. Some thought that she read to many horror novels for her own good. A few steps into Fairy Tail, she noticed Natsu and Gray arguing. Only one thought came to mind. "Um…Gray? Are you a Porte potty?"

The ice mage looked at Levy. "Yeah." The Porte potty was small enough that his head could stick out of the top, but the bottom was about down to his ankles. "See. Now when I get randomly undressed no one can see." He made it sound like that was the only solution.

The script mage glanced down, then returned her gaze to him. "It says vacant." Before anyone could utter another word, Lluvia ripped open the door of the Porte potty and slammed it shut. The sign now read occupied. Gray was pulled down and the Porte potty started moving like there was an internal epic battle happening…at least they hoped it was that.

Now ignoring the rocking Porte potty, everyone went back to their own business. "Just my luck." Natsu complained. "Now who am I going to argue with?" He decided to head over to the bar. As did Levy.

"Lu-chan!" Levy ran up to her best friend and gave her a quick hug. "I love your costume!"

Lucy returned the hug and smiled. "Like yours too." She glanced over at Gazille. "You should bring him some food. He needs a little interaction."

Levy blushed at the suggestion. "But-"

"Hey. No buts. Give him something to chase after." Lucy winked at her flushed red friend.

Glaring at her friend, she picked up a plate of food to give to the Iron Dragon Slayer. "I'll get you back for this Lu-chan." With that she started to walk away, stopping once in front of Natsu. "Hey, Natsu. Lucy said she wanted to play some drinking game with you."

"Really? Awesome!" He dashed over to Lucy.

Giving a little triumphant hum to herself, she stalked towards Gazille. Not really sure stalked is the word…more like snuck over incognito.

When she finally made it to his table, she sat across from him and pushed the plate to him. "Brought you some food." He murmured a thanks and started eating the spoon.

Levy rolled her eyes, with a smile, and took one of the cookies off the plate, biting into it. That's when Gazille finally spoke. "I thought vampires drank blood…not eat cookies." Levy heard a laugh and noticed Lily.

_'What kind of line was _that_?'_ The dragon and the Exceed thought simultaneously. Lily decided it was time to excuse himself and leave it to the lovebirds.

Looking at Gazille after Lily left, all Levy could do was laugh. The dragon mage looked at her questionably. "You are not a conversation starter, are you?"

Gazille grumbled but the comment seemed to make him a bit more at ease. That's when multiple occurrences –for them, conversation starters- starting happening.

"Oh my God! I'm alive!" Gray yelled and popped out of the Porte potty costume. Silence temporarily followed his exit. Then roars of laughter shook the guild. Gray looked down and yelped. His boxers were missing. Diving back in, they heard noises of protest, then Gray reappeared with some clothing on.

"Hey Gray! Why don't you get a room that's not _in_ the guild!" Someone yelled from within the crowd. Gray yelled a few insults back, and soon the whole guild was in its usual chaos. Erza was set on killing Bixlow, for not only dropping her food on the floor once, but _twice_.

An another unusual scene was Lucy drunk by the bar, and by drunk I mean worse than two Cana's drunk, and she was trying to make-out with Natsu. Although he wasn't refusing much, so…

Gazille and Levy looked at each other, back at the weird scene, then each other. Levy couldn't hold back any longer. She laughed. Not one of those 'hahaha that was funny' laughs, one of those laughs that make your sides hurt, it's hard to breathe, and if you were drinking milk, it'd come out your nose.

Instead of laughing like Levy was, Gazille chuckled deep in his throat. Ever since he came to this guild things have been crazy.

After Levy calmed down she got some food also and started mission small talk with Gazille. When their drunk guild master announced that they should sing Christmas carols, they bolted out of there.

"That was insanity." Levy laughed.

"Tch. Yeah. Way more than usual." Gazille smirked. "What was with Bunny Girl and Salamander in the corner?"

"I think they were drunk. I just hope she doesn't remember one thing about it so I can tell her myself." Levy laughed maniacally.

Gazille looked at her slightly shocked, then he grinned. "You're a little more evil than you let on, aren't you?"

Levy gave Gazille a knowing smirk. "I think it's the horror novels." She put her finger on her chin thoughtfully. "A little of The Shining, and other Stephen King novels."

Stopping, Levy looked at Gazille. "Um thanks for walking me home, I guess." Her cheeks tinted.

Looking up, Gazille realized that he actually did kind of walk her home. "Uh…yeah. You're welcome." He saw her fiddling with her keys. That made him remember the movie Hitch and what he said about girls that fiddled with their keys. –Yes. He watched Hitch and he will hurt you if you tell anyone.- _'A woman that doesn't want to kiss, takes her keys, puts them in the door and goes in the house. A woman that wants to kiss, she fiddles.'_ He never thought that, that movie would ever come in handy. He was wrong.

Before he could do anything, Levy was in her doorway, smiling at him sadly. "Night Gazille." With that she shut the door leaving him speechless.

"You should have kissed her Gazille." He snapped his head up to see Pantherlily hovering there.

"Shut up!" He paused. "How long have you been following us, anyway?"

Lily gave a sadistic smile. "Long enough."

Gazille glared at his Exceed. "Come on. Let's go home." With that he turned and started walking away. He gave one glance at the door that the bluenette had disappeared into.

_'Damn it.'_

Well that was Halloween! Next is Thanksgiving! Mmm Turkey.

R&R It will feed Gazille Iron.


	2. Thanksgiving

Oh my Goooood I hate myself! My life is a mess XD I will have up through Valentine's Day up before this week is over! That is a promise! And I'm still wondering if I should do an Easter one. -contemplative look- Anywho enjoy. The other women of Fairy Tail start planning a sneak attack which they will carry out on Christmas and New Years. XD Oh yeah and a little shoutout to kissoftheblackrose for a suggestion which they will notice ;)

Disclaimer:Do not own. If I did, This couple would be canon.

* * *

Fairy Tail was crazier than usual. And that was saying something. Gazille strolled in and sat at the bar. Something was missing. The barmaid, Mirajane. The Iron Slayer looked around and spotted most of the guild running around organizing, but not Mira. She was not to be seen. Come to think of it. He couldn't spot a few of his fellow guild members. Bunny girl was missing, along with Salamander and Erza.

He did notice his Exceed, Pantherlily, walking around surveying the area. When the flying cat noticed his Dragon partner he padded over to him. "Hey Gazille. Mira wants your help in the kitchen."

"Why?"

Panterlily raised a brow. "Do you not know what today is?" Gazille shrugged. "Thanksgiving." The iron eater's mouth formed into an _'o'_ realizing that he had forgotten the holiday. "Now go back there. It's crazy." With that the Exceed walked off.

Gazille eyed the kitchen entrance. He wasn't sure if he wanted to now. Of course the one thing that made him actually get his ass off the bar stool was a quick flash of light blue hair in the kitchen entrance. He cautiously stalked into the kitchen. The Dragon Slayer stopped. "Holy shit." The place was packed with guild members running around preparing food for the group guild Thanksgiving holiday.

The first person Gazille spotted was Mirajane, standing straight and firm, like she was commanding an army. He was contemplating leaving, until Mira spotted him. _'Shit!'_ He was ready to book it but the barmaid got to him first.

"Gazille!" He nodded in recognition. "We need you to make cranberry sauce. About…" She thought about it for a millisecond, "Four recipes worth." She handed him a recipe and winked. "Fairy Tail secret."

The man stared at the woman like she was crazy. "Why?" The one word he could get out.

"Because, that's the only thing we don't have someone doing." She also gave a glance behind him smiling. "Your work area will be right there next to Levy." Mirajane pointed like her hand was a neon sign.

Gazille stood shell shocked. Next to Levy? He swore that the barmaid could read his thoughts and that she knew about his little thing for Levy. A few seconds later is when the iron eater realized that the fire eater had his head in the oven. It wasn't a normal sized oven. This thing could've cooked twenty turkeys if need be.

As Natsu continued to keep his head in the oversized oven, Gazille made his way to his station where all the necessary ingredients were waiting for him, along with a cute Levy. "What is Salamander doing?" He looked at the script mage.

She turned her head to look at the newcomer and beamed at him. "The main oven broke so he's heating the turkeys." Gazille just nodded his head. He noticed that she had flour smeared on her cheek, which only made her more adorable than usual.

He cleared his throat. "Ah. So what are you making?" He grabbed a pot and filled it will cold water so he could boil it. And while he had that starting to boil, he washed the cranberries.

"Pie." He smirked. "I'm making tons! Even a flaming apple pie for Natsu!" She glanced at him sheepishly. "Do you like pumpkin pie? Cause you and Natsu have, um…unique tastes in things, so I was making you two special ones."

Gazille felt heat rush up his neck, but he refused it from going to his face. "Thanks." That's all he could get out. He added sugar to the pan. The Iron Dragon didn't really know what to say. Even after the whole tree fiasco, she was still the first to react…at least normal to him. No fear or hate. It was unnerving.

There was the noticeable silence between the two. Each not knowing what to say or do. They both thoroughly remembered the awkward Halloween moment between them. He was watching the pot with the water. Gazille never thought water would take so long to boil in his life. Finally he saw a few bubbles.

"So what are you thankful for?" Levy needed to break the suffocating silence.

"Huh?" The iron eater seemed surprised with this question.

Levy giggled. "What are you thankful for? It's Thanksgiving after all."

Gazille gave it a thought. He hadn't really thought about it at all. "Well. Master Makarov for letting me join. The guild." His mouth was moving without consent. "You and the rest of our guild mates, I guess." He put the cranberries in the pot with the boiling water and sugar.

The script mage tinted. She didn't think he would respond, especially with the response dealing with people…including herself. "Well that's good. Same for me as well. You too. I don't think I would have made it this far without your little push, Gazille." Another awkward moment between them.

Not far from the two, Mirajane was mentally yelling at them. How could they not see it? They obviously liked each other. The barmaid had noticed the awkward tension lately. The tension was there since Halloween. Mira sighed. She wanted to force them into it, but Gazille was too stubborn and Levy was as well.

She watched as Gazille pointed into the pot as the cranberries started bursting. Levy laughed and shook her head. "Hmm. Maybe they could figure it out themselves."

"I doubt it." Lucy was suddenly next to Mira. "If they haven't figured it out by now it will take forever."

"Come on! At least remain positive Lucy! You have to give them some credit." Lisanna popped in. The group was adding on more of the female friends.

"Maybe we should get them drunk?" Cana casually slurred in.

"No!" A majority of the girls near shouted which, naturally, caught the attention of most people in the kitchen. Even Gazille and Levy's attention.

Mira dragged the women to a more secluded area. "Cana, we are not getting them drunk."

"Actually, I think she has a point."

"Lisanna!"

"What? I'm not saying today. But we have got eggnog at Christmas or just any huge holiday with excess of alcohol." Lisanna gave a smirk that no one thought she could muster. "Oh the loveliness that unawareness of alcohol brings." The others were starting to wonder if this was a good idea.

Gazille on the other hand was adding in a bit of nutmeg and orange zest to the cranberry sauce. To him the mixture smelled great. He took it off the stove top and set it on the counter for it to cool. "Well, I'm done until I need to put it in the fridge." He turned and smirked at Levy. "How about you bookworm?"

Levy straightened, "Yup! Just put the last one in the oven." Of course as soon as this statement left Levy's lips, Mirajane was rushing everyone even faster.

"Hurry! We have to get this done! Natsu, cook the turkeys a bit faster!" She actually had a stick and was hitting some people over their heads. She commanded everyone to move faster and work harder or fear the wrath of Erza and herself. Let's just say…they moved faster.

Levy gave Gazille a sad smile. "See you at the dinner table." He nodded in return and put the cranberry sauce in the fridge. He sighed and decided to start helping with something so he could get to dinner all the quicker.

Things had started to calm down. A little. Guild members were grabbing seats next to their friends and were excited about the food. Every year, the food seemed to get better and better. The food came out and was placed in a long line on the elongated table. No one was allowed to touch it till everyone got sat down.

Gazille found a free spot next to Levy, and on the spaces plate was a pumpkin pie. Not just any pumpkin pie, the perfect pumpkin pie. The pie plate was iron, the pie smelled delicious, and on top of the whipped cream were iron shavings. "Whoa." He sat next to the energized script mage.

"Like it?" Gazille nodded. "Yeah those two I worked my hardest on." Levy pointed to his and Natsu's, which was on fire.

"How'd you get it to do that?"

Levy gave a triumphant smirk. "Alcohol." Nothing else was said.

Makarov gave a slight Thanksgiving speech before telling everyone to dig in. There were pies, turkeys, some chicken for non-turkey lovers, salads, desserts, corn, stuffing, mashed potatoes, baked potatoes, cheesy potatoes, lots more potatoes, and of course Gazille's cranberry sauce that everyone seemed to be liking.

His cranberry sauce was making its way towards him and Levy. When he was handed it by Pantherlily, he took a decent sized helping and passed it to Levy…who passed it on without taking any. This made Gazille frown and raise his pierced brow at her.

"Sorry Gazille. I'm allergic to cranberries."

Pantherlily snorted in laughter. The Exceed's partner just nodded and hung his head. He felt like Chandler from Friends when his cranberry sauce was landed on by his best friend, Joey. The Iron Dragon sighed mentally. He needed to watch less television. Gazille was thankful for Levy, but _not_ for her allergies.

'_Damn'_

Yay! And a double promise for the getting the rest up through Valentine's day.

R&R So There will be alcohol involved.


End file.
